


Home Truths

by rayrod67



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayrod67/pseuds/rayrod67
Summary: Saw the clip for 11/30/2016 when Rebecca tells Aaron about the kiss. This is how I see Aaron reacting to that reveal





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes in grammar

Aaron couldn't help it he had to shake his head and smile. He waited until she had finished her drunken confession before he spoke. “You really have no shame, do you?” 

“What?” the smug smile fell from here face as she stared at Aaron in confusion.

“You. Here acting like you've been betrayed. Wronged.” Aaron could feel his blood begin to simmer. All he wanted was to enjoy celebrating his uncles birthday. One day without the Rebecca and the Whites. One flipping day to be happy without any complications. They hadn't had one day since the accident and their engagement to themselves. Robert had been spending all his time with Rebecca planning. Then Diane gets her nose in and damn near cocks it all up. So really if Rebecca thinks she's the one who has been betrayed or wronged. She's got another thing coming. “Must hurt when you realize that you are still not the one he wants.” 

“Well, maybe I misjudged your relationship.” Rebecca hated to admit it but she felt as if she walked into the lions den. “I really don't....”

“Have a clue.” Aaron said not letting her finish. Aaron felt his mum move closer to him place a hand on his shoulder to calm and steady him. “You have no idea what we have been through to get where we are today.” Aaron looked to Robert who looked terrified and unsure of what his lover was bout to say and do. “I have been put through hell because of Robert. Had to fight myself and my family just to admit that I could trust him and be happy with him. But here we are engaged and planning our wedding.” Aaron took a step closer to Rebecca causing her to take an involuntary step back.

Aaron smiled at that. Good to know that the girl had some survival instincts. “You think by coming in here and blurting out this information will change that? I know Robert better than you ever will. So believe me when I say he may have kissed you. But he doesn't want to sleep with you.”

“Sure about that are you?” Rebecca found courage in Robert's panic expression.

Aaron gave a hallow laugh. One that both Chas and Robert recognized. Rebecca was about to be taken down a peg. “Sorry, but him wanting in your knickers is a joke. Because really who are we kidding. The moment Robert walks into a room your knickers are already on the floor. There would be no need in getting into them. If Robert wanted to bed you he would have already. Regardless of the ring on my finger.” Aaron could see Robert flinch at his words. Good. Because once he was done with Rebecca he and Robert were going to have a long heated discussion about keeping secrets and kissing other people. But first he needed to finish with Rebecca. “All you are is a spoiled little girl who didn't get her way. A spoiled little girl who wants daddy to love her as much as he lovers her sister. The daughter that's not even his. “Aaron paused letting that sink in. Letting the fact that yes he was privy to intimate information about her as well. “That's why you here chasing Robert. Not to help him prove his brother's innocence.” 

“I did want to help him prove …..” Rebecca nearly choked on the words. The lie too heavy to hide. “I did.”

Aaron looked at Robert as if to say I told you so. “Yeah of course you did. It would have nothing to do with the fact Robert chose me over Chrissie. If you could get him in bed. Well what better way to stick it to your sister than to get the man who didn't want her.” Aaron leaned in closer making sure they held eye contact before speaking. “But there is a flaw in your plan Bex.” 

Rebecca physically felt Aaron's disgust as he said her name. Suddenly confronting Aaron may not have been the best idea. Rebecca looked about the pub and realized that the celebration had been halted and all eyes, Dingle eyes, were on her. She glanced to Robert hoping to have some support or help if needed. But Robert had no interest in her at all. His eyes firmly locked on his lover, were filled with love, fear and anger. Robert would not help her. The love he felt for Aaron and the fear of losing him. But the anger was all for her. Rebecca had been a fool she realized it now and it was about to get worse.

Aaron felt his mom squeeze his shoulder. He gave her a nod letting her know he was good and in control. But he was not finished dishing out some truths to Rebecca White. “He never chose you. Not back then. All you were was a distraction. He chose Chrissie in the end. He hasn't chosen you now. He was using you. Why? Because you were needed to clear his brother. To get that rapist you call a nephew to confess. Now you are no longer needed.” Aaron ignored the tears in Rebecca's eyes. Right now he didn't care. Maybe later he would feel bad but right now he was beyond caring. He was fed up with the Whites and Robert's false promises of staying away from the them. He will not think of the other promises broken. That would be for a later time. Between him and Robert only. No audiences on that one. But first he needed to calm down.

What Rebecca said hurt him. His faith and trust in Robert was shattered. They would have some rebuilding to do. Robert would have some explaining and maybe just a little groveling. But yes, he was hurting. However, he would be damned before he showed this spoiled little girl any emotion other than anger. That's all she had earned. “You can leave now.” Aaron tells her.

At the dismissal Rebecca turns eyes downcast and leaves with what little dignity she has left. 

Aaron felt no satisfaction or any kind of victory watching her leave. In fact he felt absolutely nothing. He was completely numb. 

Robert who had said nothing throughout the scene turned to face his lover. “Aaron I ..”

“Don't.” Aaron stopped him before he could put his foot in his mouth. “Not one word. Because right now I'm not sure what I will do or say.” 

“Luv why don't you go to back.” Chas said breaking the tension between the two men. “I'll bring you a drink.” she kissed her son's cheek and sent him on his way. “Everybody else get back to the party. Come on now Cain isn't getting any younger.”

“Oi!” Cain yelled doing his part to get the attention off his nephew.

Chas looked at Robert and shook her head. “Take him this.” She said handing him a pint. 

“Think that's a good idea Chas?” Cain asked. 

Chas nodded to Cain before turning back to Robert. “Just give it to him. Ask if you can sit with him. No talking just sit.” Chas instructed. Even though Aaron was angry at Robert, she also knew that he felt safer and calmer when he was around.

Robert took the drink. “Chas..I” 

Robert found himself cut off again. “Don't. Save the explanation for Aaron. He's mad but he loves you.” Chas fought against her natural instinct to interrogate Robert. Wanting answers to why, how could you? But she knew that both men needed to fix this on their own. Chas would not always be around. But, she couldn't let this go without giving him a warning. After all it is a mums job to protect their child. “Robert! Don't hurt him again.” The threat was clear in her tone. 

“I won't. I don't think he'll give me another chance if I do.” Robert had to hold the pint with two hands as they were shaking so badly. “I can't lose him Chas.” 

“Then don't .” Chas gave him nod of encouragement. She watched Robert take a deep breath to steady his nerves. “Go on then.” Robert gave her a tentative smile before disappearing in the back.

“Think our Aaron will forgive him.” Chas turned to find Cain leaning on the bar. A worried frown on his face.

“He already has. He just needs to get over his anger.” Chas knew her son well. Aaron would be grumpy and a bit cold toward Robert but eventually he would thaw. It would take a lot more than a deluded girls cattiness to make him leave Robert flaming Sugden.


End file.
